A TeacherStudent Relationship
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: Rose is a student at St Vladimir's Academy, but when she manages to fire the History teacher, he's replaced with Mr Belikov. What happens when they have to spend every day after school with each other? and what happens when a jealous ex starts to reveal their relationship? Will they make it out alive? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you're new to reading this, never mind this message. If you're coming back to re-read this, listen up! Please, don't skip them. Certain things no longer happen in the next couple chapters and I don't want to confuse you! So.. Sorry for that!**

"Hey! Look hes attractive!" I heard my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, yell at me. She finally cracked. Apparently being single and happy was a big no no to this girl. Lissa was happily taken by Christian, AKA Sparky, and seemed to think now she was with someone, I needed one too. This was definitely not the case.

"Liss, seriously. I don't need any guy. I'm perfectly happy." I told her, putting my hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. Knowing that it wasn't just my happiness Lissa wanting, I had to ask her a specific question. There was definitely some sort of secret motive in this.

"You just want to be able to go on double dates don't you?" I accused her. A small blush creeped onto her cheeks. Bingo.

"Not just that!" She defended, "You could use the company. I spend time with Christian and I feel bad. Give someone a chance."

There was this shine of hope in her eyes. I didn't return the hope. Why? I was starting to get sick of this. I could have any guy I wanted if I tried. Looking down at myself, I saw my large boobs and wide waist. A nice figure, a figure I knew caused about half the female population at this school to be jealous of.

"I don't want to date anyone. Besides, I do flings not relationships." Which was true. Why would I want to be tied down with a guy when I can mess around? Though I knew I wanted to give my virginity to someone I actually loved.. which is completely understandable.

Lissa pouted and continued to eat her lunch. I grinned in victory and ate my lunch as well.

"Did you see the new History teacher? Isn't he so hot?" I heard Mia Rinaldi, the school bitch, squeal to her followers. One of those followers in fact was Aaron Lazar. Aaron was Lissa's ex-boyfriend. He was a nice guy, but he was boring. There was no excitement with him. I suppose that matched Mia to a T.

I put my attention on Mia to hear her continuing to talk about this mysterious new history teacher. He must be young.

Our old teacher, Mr Alto, got fired for being caught drunk during school hours. Although, it was technically my fault. We often fought during class, but our argument last history class was by far the worst. Admittedly, I said some things I shouldn't have. Some including his wife cheating on him. But all this pushed him into drinking... and well... the rest you could figure out.

"His name is Mr Belikov. Sexy right?" Mia said.

I rolled my eyes. She would shag anything that moved if she could.

"Ah, Rose Hathaway. For the first time in my life, I'm glad your rebellious attitude exists! it finally did some good to this school." Mia said walking over to me.

I hadn't seen this new teacher for myself, but I agreed. Mr Alto was a terrible teacher and a horrible person. Besides, his wife did actually cheat on him. It was just a cruel act of God making me find her in the act.

"What are you still doing here Mia? You're breathing my air. And I don't like it." I said to her, not bothering to look up at her.

Mia stood there with her mouth open for a second before closing it and leaving with a loud 'hmph'.

I rolled my eyes once again. Stupid girl.

"She's so annoying." I complained. Lissa grinned and nodded in agreement but I could see worry forming in her pale blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-Well, what if this new teachers really striked? I can't fail this class! I need to go to collage." Lissa said frantically. I almost laughed at her.

"Liss, calm down. We haven't even met him yet. For all you know, he might not care about the class. You could fail and he'd still pass you!" I replied.

Her eyes still showed worry, but my words had calmed her down.

Before we knew it, the bell had gone and we were on our way to European History. I was extremely curious to find out what this new, sexy Mr Belikov looked like. Was he blonde? long hair? short hair? Maybe a moustache..

When I arrived, I opened the door to have Ralf and Jesse push past me, nearly knocking me over.

"Watch it idiot!" I shouted after them. The only problem was that the entire class was silent... and now staring at me. Oops. But in natural Rose style, I said 'What?' and walked over to where Lissa and I sat.

"Are you finished miss...?" The new teacher asked me. I looked up at him and gawked. He was tall, about 6'7, shoulder length hair which was tied back behind his neck, big built and well... attractive. I noticed he was still staring at me, wanting for an answer.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway." I said, flashing him my famous man-eating smile. He nodded and said nothing. My smile slipped off my face as I sat down.

Why was I sad that he didn't notice my smile? or was it sad I actually felt rejected by a man I didn't know?

"Hello Class." He introduced himself. I could hear a slight accent. Russian maybe? "My name is Mr Belikov. I will be your new history teacher."

Hm. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad. I could stare as much as I wanted to..

"Are you single?" Someone shouted out from the class. Way to be discrete. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to look at the person who asked it. Natalie.. kind of obvious. She was the school slut besides Mia.

Mr Belikov shifted on his feet, clearly feeling awkward. He thought about his answer for a second before nodded to the girl.

Attractive and single. Mia would be happy. I'm pretty sure she's cheated on Aaron about 5 times already.

"How old are you?" I threw out there. Might as well know.

"24, Miss Hathaway." He replied. I nodded and looked away. His gaze made me nervous... weird.

"Now, I'd like to get on with the lesson. I understand you've been learning about World War 1. So please, turn to page 301 in your textbooks and we can begin." Belikov instructed.

...

Finally. The end of the lesson and the end of the day. I was about to run for the door when Belikov called for me.

"I heard about what happened between you and Mr Alto. I do not wish to fight with you, Rose. I am here for your education. And as being in control of that, you are to report here everyday after school for catch-up lessons. You are falling behind in your studies and I am not allowing that to continue." He explained.

I blinked in shock. Evening catch-up? I barely had enough time after school as it was! Now this?

"I can't. Actually, I won't. I don't care about this subject Belikov. If you'd excuse me, I need to be some-" I got cut off by his talking.

"You don't have a choice Rose. If you fail behind in another subject, they are willing to kick you out of this school. And from what I've heard, you don't have anywhere else to go. So please, Do not make this harder then it needs to be."

My mouth was hanging open by what he had said. So the teachers do talk about students! I always knew it...

"What-I-" I was lost for words. I wasn't failing that badly at school...

"So yes, right now, you are here with me until 5pm. Then you may leave and head to dinner." He told me. What. a. dick. I thought he was nice! Never judge a book by its cover I guess.

"Okay then, what's your name?" I asked him. If I was going to spend all this time with him, it seemed reasonable to find out what his name actually was. Saying Mr Belikov all the time could get annoying.

"Mr Belikov." He replied.

"Not that name. Your first name." I felt like facepalming. I knew he was doing this on purpose, but it only made me more curious.

"Dimitri Belikov. But you may only call me by my first name when its only us after school." Dimitri told me. Dimitri... it was kind of hot.

"Aye aye comrade!" I said, giving him a lazy salute. Dimitri gave me a disapproving look and sat down at his desk. I followed him, sitting at the table in front.

"Now, Rose. How much do you know about World War One?" He asked. I held up my thumb and index finger, leaving a small space in between. Dimitri sighed and looked down to the pieces of paper on his desk.

"That much I know. You got an F on your essay. Why don't we start on how the War started. Care to explain to me what happened?"

I thought about the causes and remembered something about someone killing someone else and his wife...

"Someone, no idea who, shot someone important and then chaos started and then bam. World War One." I grinned at my cockiness and leaned back in my chair.

"Christ. You really don't know anything about this class." Dimitri muttered. I grinned vanished and was replaced with a hurt pride.

"I heard that." I said.

"Good."

...

Dinner finally came around and I sat with everyone. That included, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason and shamefully, Adrian.

I looked at Lissa for help but only saw guilt on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked her confusedly. Lissa looked up from her food and looked me in the eyes. Yep, Definitely guilt.

"Rose... they're making you move rooms. Meaning, you're no longer my room mate." She told me. I froze in shock. Lissa and I had been room mates for 5 years. This had to be a mistake.

"Why do I feel like there's more to that?" I didn't want there to be, but I knew there was. Just my luck.

"They moved you right next to the teachers block... so they can keep an eye on you..." Lissa looked really upset over the news. So was I. But if I made a scene out of this, it would make Lissa feel worse.

"H-hey. It's okay. This has to be a mistake. I'll sort it out." I reassured her.

"It's not Rose... I'm sorry!"

This couldn't be happening to me.

**Review and tell me what you think! (: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

I stormed out of the cafeteria and back into the dorms. I was not moving rooms! How could they even think that? could they even do that? Either way, this was not fair.

"Whoa, what's are you doing?" I demanded once I saw the caretakers bring out boxes of, what I assumed, was my stuff. This was really pissing me off. I wasn't standing for this. Lissa and I had been room mates for longer then I can remember so, no. I was not moving willingly.

Knocking on Kirovas door, I waited for what felt like five minutes before she opened it, knowing immediately it was me. I could tell by the smirk lingering on her face.

"I thought I told Vasilisa to tell you what was going on." Kirova said, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"Oh no. She did tell me. There has to be a mistake." I kept saying. I was hoping that if I said it enough, I might start to believe it.

"There is no mistake." She said, walking down the hallway. I followed and ended up walking into her as she stopped abruptly. We had stopped outside the first room before the teachers corridor started.

"This is your room. Your basic things are already in there, you simply need to put them away. Listen to me Miss Hathaway, this year is your last year here at St Vladimir's. Make the best of it." Was all Kirova said before walking back towards her room. I huffed and kicked the wall which I regretted instantly. Now, not only was I left to sort all my things out, my foot hurt.

...

After 2 hours of non-stop unpacking, I was finally moved in. Looking back at my eventful day, I didn't know what was worse. Being moved or letting Mr Belikov think I was failing History. In reality, History was a great subject for me. I just needed to settle down and focus... but with Mr Alto being a terrible teacher, that was pretty hard to do. He also made History the most uninteresting subject of all time. Which was pretty funny, considering Alto looked like he lived through most of it.

Sighing, I walked over to my desk and turned on my computer. It was nearly 8pm and I was stuck on house arrest for the next 2 months, other then after school with Mr Belikov. A harsh punishment for something I barely did.

Once my computer was set up, I went onto the internet to search World War One.

Being lazy, I clicked open Wikipedia and read through it, trying to get an understanding of how it actually began.

All I got from reading it was that Germany, France, Russia, Austria-Hungary, and the United Kingdom were involved. Since when was Wikipedia not useful? I exited out of that tab and searched for other sites. After 15 minutes, I found a decent website and started to read that into depth.

I looked at the clock, not knowing what time it was, to find that it was already 2.12am. Revising had taken me 6 hours. Jeez. Not that I cared, at the end of the day, I had nowhere else to be and I was helping myself. Also, I knew deep down, I was trying to prove something to Dimitri. Plus, having the reputation as the "dumb" girl in that class was certainly not the reputation I wanted.

Yawning, I realised I was definitely ready for bed... but for some reason, I knew it was one of those nights were I wouldn't be able too. I got up, out of my chair and grabbed my shoes. If I was staying up I might as well have coffee, which was convenient as I was now staying at the teachers dorms, meaning there was a kitchen less then 50 metres away from me.

I walked out into the hallway, tip-toeing my way towards the kitchen, and occasionally jumping from place to place when I landed on a squeaky spot in the floor.

Once I'd reached the door, I put my hand on the door knob and twisted it painfully slowly, hoping it wouldn't make a noise which would cause someone to find me. Thankfully, no one heard anything and I walked inside.

The coffee machine was now on, brewing my coffee, leaving me to drum my fingers on the counter, growing bored.

Then, I felt warm hands press my fingers down and hold them there. I froze, my body went rigid and I slowly looked up to find who had caught me.

It was... Dimitri. Opening my mouth to form a reasonable explanation as to why I was in here, he shook his head and pulled out an extra mug.

"I should have guessed," He said, his accent sounding strong, due to the tiredness. "If it wasn't 2.30am, I'd have reported you. But because its my first day here and I'm far too tired to make a fuss out of this situation, I'm going to sit here and drink coffee with you."

I nodded weakly, and noticed that he still had his hand on mine. His hand was warm against my cold one... it felt nice. Comforting even.

The best thing about this situation though, was the fact he hadn't sold me out! If it was any other teacher, I'd be dead by now. Probably on my way to Scotland to live with my mum.

Dimitri handed me the mug full of coffee and sat down at the table, obediently, I followed.

"Why are you up? its 2.30am." I asked. I wondered if it had been me who has woken him up, brewing the coffee and such.

"I couldn't sleep. It's hard adjusting to a new time zone. I've only been here for 4 days." Dimitri explained. I nodded and thought about more questions to ask. I definitely not ready to go to bed.

"Where are you from?"

"Siberia."

"Ah, Siberia! The Arctic wasteland." I commented. Dimitri, who was drinking his coffee, started choking and glanced at me.

"Your thoughts on Siberia make me question whether you've actually looked it up." I shrugged and sipped my coffee.

"Do you miss your family?" I asked softly.

"I do. Very much so." He looked sad at that particular moment and it made my stomach tie into knots. I felt sorry for him. He left his home country, his family and home to work here.

"Do you miss yours?" Dimitri asked me. That took me by surprise. I'd never thought about missing my family... maybe I didn't.

"I... don't know. I never knew my parents long enough to miss." My family wasn't one to remember. My mother left me at this school when I was a child, I barely remembered her. All I knew of her now was that she was living in Scotland with her husband. Whether they had children or not was beyond my knowledge. My father however, I'd never met him. I didn't know who he was nor where we was. All I know was that every month, a big sum of money appeared in my savings account.

Dimitri studied me for a moment before nodding, understanding.

"What's it like... having a family?" I wondered.

"It's nice. Comforting at times. Annoying others."

After that, we let the topic drop.

"How was your first day?" I asked, it was only polite.

"Interesting. Just because I'm new, it doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. You need to pass." He said sternly and I rolled my eyes.

"I know this comrade. Aside from that, do you like this school? The students?"

"The schools much nicer now then it was when I visited years ago. The students here are different. Some are studious, some are not." Dimitri said, glancing at me when he said not. I shrugged and commented, "What you gunna do?" with a grin.

"I used to be good in school, ya'know. It was interesting, exciting even... but when I had this accident, it proved how fragile life is. I wanted to have fun and remember to live life to the fullest. My grades dropped but I didn't care. I know now that I need to sort myself out. I studied all night for History. Its why I'm up now." I explained. For some reason, I felt like I needed to explain this to him. To make him understand.

Thing is, with my accident, I wasn't the only one affected. Lissa was too. Her parents and brother died that day. I sometimes wished it had been me who had died instead of them. Lissa didn't deserve to be left alone here.

The doctors said it was a miracle I was alive. I didn't know how I did it, but here I was, Walking, breathing, sitting here with my new, hot teacher...

"Your accident... what happened?" Dimitri pried. I shifted in my seat and looked at my entwined fingers resting on the table.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Around this time last year, Lissa, her family and I got into a car crash. Her family died... I was close to as well. Lissa was the only one who came out with a few scratches and a concussion. I was in the hospital for a long time after that. 2 months if I'm correct. I shouldn't be alive. but I am.." I frowned, reliving those memories like they were yesterday.

Deep in thought, I hasn't realised Dimitri had put his large, warm hand on my petite arm.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I shouldn't have asked."

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "Its fine. It feels nice to talk about it with someone."

That was when he smiled at me, his smile... it was amazing. It was a rare smile, I could tell. It was the sort of smile that he kept hidden to people and it brought butterflies to my stomach.

"You need to go to bed. Its late." Dimitri told me. I yawned, proving how tired I was despite the caffeine, and chuckled. Dimitri held his hand out to help me up and I took it, feeling my hand tingle everywhere.

Dimitri noticed this too and released my hand. I frowned the tiniest bit and walked out the door, into the cold and silent hallway.

"I'll walk you back to your room." He told me, walked past me and down the hall. I followed and jogged to catch up.

Once we were there, I stopped and looked up at him. "Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what I just told you.. it's kind of personal. And gossip spreads like wildfire around here."

"Of course not." Dimitri said and looked down at me, our eyes catching each other. He smiled once again before turning his full attention back on to our location.

And then, I felt it.

I had a crush on my hot, twenty four year old history teacher. Not only that, but he knew more about me then Christian did, though I'm not particularly his friend.

Damn, this was going to be an interesting year.

**Please review and tell me what you think! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoyyyyyy!**

I woke up at 8.50am, sleeping through my not-so-loud alarm. The minute I realised I was late, I shot out of bed like a bullet, throwing on clothes as quickly as possible. Thankfully I had showered before I went to bed last night, meaning I was clean and had newly washed hair.

Running out the door, I grabbed my bag and threw my hair into a ponytail as I ran down the hallway to class. Just my luck, I had History with said teacher.

As soon as I reached the door, it was already 9.09am. I opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" I shouted to Dimitri as I sat down, cutting off whatever he was teaching to the class.

"Miss Hathaway, please step outside for a moment. I'd like to speak with you." He asked me politely.

"Why? I said I was sorry. I'll admit, I woke up late. You of all people should know why." I said. Grinning, I understood the double meaning of my words. Oh man, that was risky. Heh, not like the students are smart enough to catch the joke.

"Rose!" Dimitri shouted suddenly, causing me to jump, "Do not speak to me like that! Get out!"

My mouth was wide open from shock. Since when did Belikov shout? I've had him for what? 2 lessons and suddenly its Mister I'm-going-to-shout-whenever-I-feel-like-it?

"Get out." he repeated. I grabbed my bag, flinging it over my shoulder and stormed out the room, glaring at him as I passed. I even made sure to slam the door for more effect.

I didn't bother to wait for him, instead I walked to the cafeteria to grab breakfast. I was starving since I had missed out on it. The lovely ladies that worked there gave me a breakfast bar and a banana to eat. I owed those women so much. They always saved me something every morning in case I was late... it happened maybe twice a week.

Sitting there, I hadn't realised that it was already second period. But I did see a big, built body storming towards me.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't just leave like that." Dimitri told me, angrily. I shrugged and bit into my banana. I heard him growl under his breath and he grabbed the banana from my hand and glared at me, wanting an answer.

"I wasn't going to wait for you. You yelled at me." I said, trying to sound innocent.

"Rose, you can not say things like that. You could get both of us in trouble. I do not want to lose my job after two days because a teenager couldn't control her mouth! You need to control yourself, Rose. You're nearly eighteen, not turning five." He said, and it felt like a slap around the face for me. Ouch. I was not immature in the slightlest.. okay, maybe a little but it was to humour myself when things got rough.

"You're right," I said, plastering on my man-eating smile, although this time it was fake, "I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted. It was wrong." it sounded as fake as Mias boobs.

"Good. Then its settled. See you after school Rose." Dimitri said before handing me back my banana and walking off.

Suddenly, eating didn't sound so great anymore. I frowned and threw my banana in the bin.

I slowly made my way to my second period, Science. Physics to be exact. But there was only so many times you could sit and listen about momentum.

...

It was lunch, meaning I could go find Lissa and try to be happy. Sometimes, all I needed was to see Lissa and I'd feel comfort.

"Hey!" Lissa said with a big smile. Comfort, right there.

"Hey Liss." I replied, grabbing a cheeseburger and a doughnut off the counter. Eating always made me feel better when I was down or sad. Shamefully, I never wanted to eat an apple or fruit, it was brownies, doughnuts... anything fatty.

"Comfort food?" Lissa raised a delicate eyebrow at me. I shrugged and sat down at our table. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, just hungry." I smiled, trying to make what I said believable.

"Rose, we've been friends for years. I know you. What's going on?"

"I- boy troubles." I mumbled quietly. Both of Lissa's eyebrows shot up, in that confused way of hers.

"Oh. I didn't know there's a guy."

"There isn't. There was... maybe." I said, sounding very unsure of myself. I knew I had a crush on Belikov, but could I talk about it? I didn't know.

"who is- I mean, who was he?" Lissa corrected herself.

"No one." I said too quickly, causing Lissa to get suspicious.

"Rose." She demanded. Lissa was a very strong minded women when she wanted to be.

"Fine!" I said, "His names Dimitri." I gave little detail to the name. Lissa couldn't possibly know Belikov's first name.

"Dimitri? I didn't know we had one in our year... hmm..." She said, tapping her chin with her finger. I smirked at her and waited for her to say more.

"What happened?" I finally got asked.

"Nothing. That's exactly it. I have a stupid school girl crush on him." I explained, getting grumpier by the minute. Finally, I decided to drop my head to the table with a thump.

Lissa nodded in understanding. "Guys suck, Don't worry." she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know. Its just I see him everyday and I told him really personal things. This sucks balls!"

"I know-Hey Mr Belikov." Lissa said happily. I quickly turned in my chair to see his face set like stone. He'd heard what I just said. Crap.

"Rose, may I speak to you for a moment?" He asked me, his voice tight. I nodded slowly and got up from my chair, walking over to him. He guided us to a private part of the cafeteria and stopped.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset-"

"Cut the bullcrap Comrade," I rolled my eyes, "I'm a student, you'll get more people like me over the next couple years. Get used to it."

Dimitri coughed and nodded his head.

"You're right. But I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with you, we have to spend a lot of time together in the next couple months. I want us to get along." He explained, I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, fine. Sounds good." I smiled. He was right, I was being immature. Lets just shake hands and get over it. Waving to him, I walked back to my table to sit with Lissa.

"What was that about?" Adrian asked me, curious about me and Dimitri's heated conversation.

"Nothing. He wanted my unfinished homework." I explained.

He nodded, not completely believing me. I huffed and stuffed my food as fast as I could so I would be able to go back to my dorm quicker. It was only lunch, but I wanted to be alone for a while.

...

As soon as I was in my room, I flopped face first onto my bed and laid there for fifteen minutes before deciding to sit up. The time was only 12.55pm, meaning I had 10 minutes till class started.

I wanted to go, "Screw class! I'm going to stay in my room and drown in my own self pity." When in reality, I went, "Ugh. Time to go." and got up.

I walked to class in misery and people avoided me, knowing that if they talked to me, they might get a fist in their face.

Forth and fifth period went slowly, dragging on and on. English and Maths were not the easiest lessons to drown out. It was all, study this and study that!

Eventually, it was the end of the day, meaning it was time for Extra study time with Belikov, AKA, Detention.

I didn't want to go. I wanted to go back to my dorm and sleep.

Finding myself in front of his door, I hesitantly put my hand on the door knob, twisted it and walked in.

**Okay, so I hope no one is confused if you're an old reader! No kiss, okay? Nothing happened. but yeah... tell me what you think! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got it finished! At 5.08am! FINALLY. Sorry its 2 months late x_x Seriously, college and work got the best of me. Then it was xmas and asdfghjkl;  
><strong>**I hope you all had a great xmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate!) and a good new year!  
>I know its kind of short. THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT LEARNING THE CHARACTERS FROM MY VERSIONSTORY. Rose is a little OCC but I tried my best with her. She's a hard character to write when its not your own. **

**ifuckedthejoker . com this is my tumblr if you want to follow me! c: Its b&w and personal. So you can learn more about me haha I'm on it 24/7 so :b **

**I didn't proof read this.. sorry for any mistakes! **

The door swung open and I found Dimitri hugging a women. I stopped in my tracks and tried to understand what I was witnessing. She wasn't young enough to be his girlfriend, no way in hell. His mother?

I coughed, signalling I was there. Dimitri's eyes caught mine and he pulled away from the woman.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I can come back later.." I said in the hope I could miss this detention. The corners of Dimitri's mouth perked up, and he slightly shook his head.

damn.

"Mother, this is Rose Hathaway. Rose, meet my mother." Dimitri introduced us. Well, this was awkward. I definitely didn't intend on meeting his family after school during one of his detentions.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her. There was a spark of something in her eyes as she smiled back at me, but I quickly dismissed it as I stared back at Dimitri. While his mother wasn't paying attention, he rolled his eyes and stared moving things around on his desk.

"As lovely as it was meeting you Rose, I must be going. I didn't realise I was intruding one of his study lessons. See, I just arrived from Siberia to visit my son as a suprise. I will be returning in a weeks time, so I thought I might try to see him as much as possible but he's just informed me he tutors you everyday after school." While she said it, she didn't seem sad in the slightest. In fact, she sounded amused.

"Err.. yes." I said, unsure of what to say. Agreeing sounded like the easiest plan.

She smiled at me once more before giving Dimitri one last hug and walked out the room.  
>Strange. Nice woman though.<p>

"So, Comrade, what are we learning about today?" I broke in, trying to avoid the awkward silence starting to sneak in. Dimitri snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and stared at me. I stood there patiently waiting for him to tell me what was going on.

"I'm sorry about my mother, she completely surprised me." he confessed, his eyebrows forming a V shape. Cocking my head to the side, I stared at him with confused eyes. It didn't matter whether she was here. Anything that got me out of detent-I mean, catch up, was always welcome.

"So.. learning? Isn't that was this catch up was for? Or are we going to stare at each other all day? Because I'm a pro as staring competitions if so."  
>He frowned and turned away from me and sat at his desk, getting out his files and putting them on the desk.<p>

"World war 1. Tell me what you've learnt recently."

...

After the bizzare meeting of Dimitri and his mother, I went to dinner to find everyone where they should be. I sat down and smiled at everyone to find they were already grinning at me.

"What's it like living with the teachers?"

"It must suck being with the teachers!"

"hahaha, only you could manage to do that Rose!"

Got shouted at me all at once. I winced at their loud voices and rolled my eyes.

"Guys, calm down. It's honestly not that bad. I have a kitchen near me as well, so actually, it's pretty good." I grinned. Oh the benefits of living with the teachers. Though, I still believed it was harsh punishment for something I didn't do.. sort of.

"I miss you so much Rose." Lissa said miserably, "I have a new room mate called Natalie. She's nice.. but she's not you." She frowned. I felt terrible. Lissa didn't deserve the side effects of my mistake. I was definitely going to use this as an excuse to get back into her room. I needed to remind myself to see Kirova after this.

"Don't worry, Lissa. I'll sort it out." I announced confidently. I hope it worked, otherwise that would be a complete waste of my time. Yawning, I realised how tired I was. Staying up all night was a dumb idea.. but at the same time, Dimitri actually looked impressed by what I learnt in one night. So much, he was actually smiling at me. And when he smiled in my direction, I could feel butterflies erupting in my stomach. Stupid, I know. I didn't even know I could get stupid school girl crushes. Though, I never really had time, I was always looking out for Lissa and making sure she was happy. Because when she was happy, so was I and that's all that mattered to me. I loved that girl like a sister. I'd die for her.

Looking over at Lissa, I saw her smiling at Christian. As much as I disliked Sparky, I had to admit that he was great with Lissa. Treated her right and always made sure she was okay. See.. Lissa has her bad moments. Some so bad, she'd resorted to cutting. It physically made me sick knowing how much she was hurting. One time, I caught her in the act and in that moment, I felt my heart break. _No one_ should ever feel sad enough to cut. That was why her happiness came before my own. I was in no way selfish enough to think about myself when she was like that.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Mia talking to Dimitri.. or could I say, pressing up against him. I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes. What a slut. I could feel some emotion running through me and I knew it was jealousy, but if someone asked me, I'd deny it straight away.

I wonder what they were talking about. But from the look on Mia's eyes, I could tell it was nothing to do about World War 1. Even from here, I could tell that Dimitri was uncomfortable with whatever was being said. Maybe I should go over there and.. A massive grin found its way onto my face and I found myself standing up.

"Mr Belikov, I need to speak to you about the work you set." I interrupted Mia in mid-sentence. She sent me an angry glare but didn't move from where she was. Dimitri looked instantly relieved at my presence and gave me a look that was encouraging me to continue.

As I did, I could tell Mia was getting bored of what we were talking about and realised that she didn't want to stick around to talk more. She smiled sweetly at Dimtiri and turned to me and gave me a glare at me as she passed. Feeling proud of myself, I grinned back at her. Mission success!

The moment Mia was out of ear range, I stopped talking and started chuckling. "Well, you definitely didn't enjoy whatever conversation you were having with Mia." I mentioned.

Dimitri shook his head and I noticed a small smile lingering on his lips.

"No, I can't say I was." Was all he said.

Rolling my eyes, I stood there for a moment longer, waiting for him to say more. When he didn't, I reluctantly started to walk away.

"Thank you." I heard from behind me. Dimitri. Turning around, I laughed.

"It's not problem. It was fun, actually. Getting on Mia's bad side. She's definitely something." I claimed. I could tell Dimitri was trying not to smile but he was definitely failing.

"Listen, I have to go and talk to my friends about some stuff, but I'll see you tomorrow in class." I smiled at him. He nodded and I turned to walk away.

"See you in class." I heard him whisper to himself as I left.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I motivates me to write quicker and longer chapters! I know this is kinda short, but I needed to set the scene. **

**Love you guys! Thank you so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! An update! You guys should be happy with me. I spent a long time writing this in my free time. I do hope you enjoy it and like the direction I'm going in. I plan on some big things to happen in this book and hopefully, it wont be a short story. It'll be rather long! :D  
><strong>**I found the perfect song which fits the plot of this book and omg its perfect. I started crying because of how amazing it is! I'm not telling you though! c;  
><strong>

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY. 72 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Also! VAMPIRE ACADEMY IS BEING TURNED INTO A MOVIE! AHH! I love the cast already! DIMITRI IS PERFECT. I love it Danila Kozlovsky is the actor! (: He's actually russian, which is good! No fake accent! **  
><strong>Zoey Deutch is Rose! Who is also perfect and Lisa Fry is Lissa. GOD I LOVE IT ALREADY.<strong>

**But on with the story, enjoy! (DID NOT PROOF READ. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. IM TOO LAZY TO CHECK) **

A pounding on my door woke me up from my much needed sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly got out of bed and trudged to the door. This person had to be kidding...

"Rossssseee. Open the door cutie. I wanna talkkkkk!" I heard slurred words come through the door. Oh no. This could not be happening, especially when I was now currently living next to the teachers.

Openin the door as fast as I could, I glared at a drunk Adrian and pulled him inside.

"What are you doing!?" I staged whispered to him. I was extremely cauious of the teachers living just down the hall...

"Roseee. Why wont you date mee? am I not enougghhh for yoouu?" Adrian slurred. What did he say? Adrian needed to leave or shut up. now.

He continued to spit words out but I managed to block them out. Walking into my bathroom, I filled up a cup of water and walked back up to Adrian and threw the water in his face. The splashing sound downed out the ramblings and left a very confused Adrian.

"Adrian, please. Enough of this. I'm tired of you turning up drunk at my dorm at the crack of Satans ass every other night. Get a life and realise there is nothing going on between us." I knew I sounded like a class A bitch, but this guy didn't know what no meant. He couldn't take the fact that I didn't want him. He had some strange delusion that anyone/and or everyone would love to date him. Wrong. I definitely wouldn't. He was a pain in the back side. Though I had to give it to the guy, he sure was persistant.

Adrian looked confused for a second before shaking his head.

"Noo, you've got it wrong. You and I.. we're meant to be Rose. You just don't get it yet.. Come back to my room we can-"

"No," I cut Adrian off, "Leave. Now. Before I go get a teacher to forcably remove you."

Frowning, Adrian slowly started making his way towards the door. This guy was crazy. Hard core crazy. I was done with it.

"Rose, why won't you give me a chance?" I was taken back by the seriousness that lingered in his voice. How could he ask this question?

"Because you show up at my dorm in the middle of the night drunk. You're a freakin' weirdo! Leave now!" I demanded.

Clenching his jaw, Adrian reluctantly moved towards the door. I let out a breath of relief and made my way to open it for him. Hey, manners are still important.

Rubbing my tired eyes, I opened the door to find a dark shadow in front of it. Standing up straight and taking a step back, I looked closer to find it was a sleepy, pissed off looking Dimitri.

"Would either of you care to explain why you're both awake at this time? Or why you're shouting?" Dimitri said, sounding just as annoyed as he looked.

"Tell Adrian to leave. He's the one who turned up at my room drunk." I said while crossing my arms over my braless chest.

I was suddently aware that all I was wearing was a tank top and my panties. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck but I tried to push it back.

Adrian pushed past me and glared at Dimitri. Thank god, he was leaving.

"I was just leavinggg." Adrian muttered as he left my room. That boy was going to be the death of me, I swear!

"Does he do that a lot?" Dimitri asked me. Avoiding his eyes, I nodded. God this was embarassing. "I'll make sure someone keeps that boy on a leash."

I snorted and covered my mouth with my hand. I was grinning under my hand and I could tell the corners of Dimitris lips were perking up too.

"Go back to bed, Rose. Tomorrow morning, I want you to come to my room before classes start. You have exams soon and I want to go over the material with you." Dimitri told me. Ugh this meant I had to wake up extra early and do extra work. I think Dimitri is trying to kill me.

"What if I say no?" I challenged him.

"Then I'll give you lunch detention for the rest of the month." He told me, humour lingering on his features. Glaring at him, I slammed the door in his face.

Stupid teacher with his stupid rules.

...

Waking up to an annoying beeping, I looked at my clock to find it was only 5am. I was royally pissed at Dimitri. Soldiering on, I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Once I was clean and refreshed, I got changed into some jeans and cute band shirt I borrowed from Mason-which I had yet to give back. Picking up my phone and school bag, I locked the door to my room and made my way to Dimitris room.

When I arrived, I opened the door and sat down, not bothering to say hi or even look at him. I was too tired from Adrians visit last night. I wanted this to be over quickly.

"Rose, I know you're not happy about being here, but you need to understand that, if you choose to cooperate, it'll help you with your future. You can't live here forever and you're too close to being kicked out. Let me help you." Dimitri broke into the silence. Not in the mood to talk, I 'hmphed' and opened my book.

Opening the book to the right page, I started reading them. Too focused on this book, I didn't realised Dimitri had left the room. Blinking, he opened the door, holding two mugs in his hand. I smelt coffee and instantly smiled. Caffeine was my friend, especially at 6am.

"I didn't know how you liked it.. so there's just milk in there." Dimitri shrugged, handing me the mug. I smiled warmly at him and took it. Taking a sip, I smiled. It was exactly how I liked it.

After five more minutes I sneaked a look at Dimitri to find him biting his lip with a frustrated look on his face. Boy, did he look hot biting his lip. If only it were me doing it to him...

Shaking my head to get rid of the thought, I found myself trying not to laugh at my own stupidity. Dimitri must have heard me as he looked up, still biting that damn lip, and gave me a confused and curious look.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head at him. He raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. By the time it got to 7am, I started packing up my books for breakfast. I was seriously hungry and a bagel was calling my name.

"Rose, I was just reading your notes and I thought I should tell you that you've improved immensely. I honestly think you can pass these exams with some revision. Of course, I'm here to help you when you need it." Dimitri smiled at me. It was encouraging to hear him say that... I honestly didn't think I'd be able to pass this class but Dimitri has made it seem so effortless. Maybe that was because I wasn't a dumb kid... I knew my stuff. I just never gave the effort into learning it.

"Thanks Comrade."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something in russian under his breath. A swear word probably. I gave him a wry smile and walked out the door of his class room.

Breakfast was normal, other then Natalie sitting with us. I had no problems with her, but god could she talk. I wanted to slap my hand over her mouth at one point but I felt like it would be rude considering she was Lissas friend and I didn't want to upset her.

Also, Natalie intrigued me. I could tell she was acting happy and cheery for show and for some reason, I felt as if she was hiding who she really was. Maybe that was my protective side coming out because I didn't want Lissa to get hurt but I couldn't shake that feeling. Trying to ignore it, I laughed when I was meant too and make comments when needed. Normal, typical morning.

"So, I was thinking we could head to the city on Saturday." Lissa informed me. I stared at her for a second before considering it. I actually kind of wanted to stay home and study. Maybe hang out with friends.

"I don't know, Lissa... Maybe we should wait for exam week to finish," I told her, "Besides, I have no money. You forget, not everyone is rich like you. I get about $300 in my bank every month. That just about covers school stuff."

Lissa frowned at me and I could tell I upset her. Sighing, I told her I'd go. I guess I could help her pick something out for the Dance coming up after exam week. Me? I wasn't planning on going. Dances weren't really my thing. I prefer the after parties.

"Yay! This is going to be awesome!" Lissa cheered. I could hear the excitement in her voice and it made me smile. I agreed with her and laughed along with her.

The bell went, signalling that we had to go to class. English was my first period and Lissa didn't have the same timetable as me. Mason was my buddy for English. God knows what we've done to annoy the teachers previously. I wonder what we would do this lesson.

"Hey beautiful." I heard from behind me. Instantly knowing it was Mason, I turned around and hugged him. Mason and I were always helplessly flirting with each other, though we both knew we would never date.

Sitting down at our desks, we started flicking bits of paper at each other. The chaos has begun.

Half way through the class, I felt something hard hit me in the head. Glaring at Mason, I found him crying with laughter. Whatever hit me, it was funny. Looking for whatever it was, I reached down to find it was a fish head. My mouth was open in shock. Where the hell did that come from!?

"Mason-" I started but got cut off by his laughter. Where the hell did he get a fish head? For starters, that was absolutely disgusting.. but now, I knew this was war. I needed to up my game with this boy.

"hahha-you should have-ahahha-seen your-hahahah-face!" He cried, holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Turning my eyes into slits, I grabbed the fish head and while his mouth was open, stuffed it in his mouth.

Mason stopped laughing instantly and it was now my turn to laugh. Oh man. This was hilarious. As quick as I could, I took my phone out and took a photo of him. Haha! This was brilliant.

"Rose Hathaway!" The teacher shouted. Oh crap. Why was I the one to get in trouble? I didn't even bring it to class! But man, was it funny.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I laughed.

"I've had enough of you today Rose. Go to the head teachers office." She told me. Snorting, I pick up my things and make my way down the corridors. That was totally worth it. I was definitely printing out that photo and putting it all around school.

Once I arrived at Head teacher Kirovas office, I sat down and waited for me to be told to enter. When I didn't, I took that as an opportunity to leave.

Walking as fast as I could, I didn't realise someone has walked in front of me till I walked straight into them, crushing my face into them. Pulling away, I rubbed my nose and looked up to find it was none other then Dimitri. Of course.

"You have a hard chest." I commented. Dimitri made a noise that sounded like a snort but I realised he was just laughing through his nose.

"This afternoon, I decided that you're going to do some practise exams. I'll help of course but I want you know be prepared." He told me. I nodded and sighed. Maybe one day, I'll be able to relax for more then one minute.

"Why are you out of class?" Dimitri suddenly asked me. Looking up, I saw him staring at me with curiosity. Crap. He's going to rat me out.

"Toilet."

"Come with me." Dimitri said, grabbing my arm. Obeying his command, I allowed him to pull me along. When we arrived outside his class room, I asked what we were doing.

"I need help finding some books. If you're skipping, you might as well do something productive." He told me. I chuckled at him and set my stuff down.

Walking into the cupboard with him, I asked him what book we were meant to be finding.

"A book on Soviet Russia." He informed me.

"Well, at least we'll know you actually understand your stuff." I joked. Though maybe that was a bit ignorant. Just because he was from Russia, doesn't mean he'll know everything about it... but I bet he did.

He knew he rolled his eyes at me and I grinned. After 5 minutes of searching, I couldn't find a thing other then cobwebs and dusty books that were definitely not about Russia. Victorian England maybe, but not Russia.

"Are there spiders up here?" I asked Dimitri. He looked up at me, as I was standing on the side board, and shrugged. Great help he was.

Deciding it was time to get down because this was literally a helpless cause, I was about to jump down when I slipped. Letting out a yelp for help, I braced my self for the hard floor but never felt it.

Instead, I felt strong arms slip around my waist. Trying to stand up straight, I looked up in shock to find Dimitri 5 inches away from my face, concern flashing on his face.

"s-sorry." I stuttered. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his and he had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Before I could even think about moving, about 3 books fell on top of our heads. Yelping and jumping away from his comforting embrace, I rubbed my head from the hard books that fell on it.

Stupid books..

Looking at Dimitri, I laughed at his face. It was a mix between annoyed and pain. Boy, did he look cute.

But the only thing I could think about was what would have happened in those books hadn't fallen on our heads?

Probably nothing but hey, I could dream, right?

**Please review! (: **  
><strong>And tell me what you think of the actors picked to play Rose, Lissa and Dimitri!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! (:**

A couple days past and I found out Olena, Dimitris mother who I had learned to love, was leaving. Over the past week, I had spent some time with her and she seemed like a lovely women. I could see why Dimitri loved her. One day, she ever decided to bring in some Black bread. I think I fell on love with her on the spot. It was delicious and I'm pretty sure I ate most of it. I wouldn't let Dimitri touch it, which I knew annoyed him.

It was admiring to see him with her. I could tell he missed her a lot as well as the rest of his family who shamefully couldn't be here. And it made me long for a family to love and cherish. I never knew why my mother and father didn't speak to me. But I guess if she hasn't left me here, I wouldn't have these amazing people in my life now. Dimitri included.

Dimitri and myself had grown to become friends over the past couple weeks. We were in no way bffs and going share secrets but we knew how to have a laugh in situations and treat each other with respect. We liked each other, we had too, we spent everyday after school together. But for me it was more. And I hated it. Looking at his stupidly attractive face all the time became a challenge. All I wanted to do was kiss him and that definitely wasn't going to happen. But looking at him, I knew he was a loner. I never saw him with any teachers or students in his free time (other then myself). There was no doubting that he was wildly respected but I couldn't help but want to tear him away from the western books and show him a good time. Go to a club, get drunk and wake up the next morning with a hangover trying to figure out what you'd done last night - which was always the fun part.

"Do you have any ideas what dress you want to buy for the dance, Lissa?" I asked her as she looked in the mirror applying mascara. Making the classical O face you make while applying it, she said nothing and continued. Rolling my eyes, I waited patiently for her to finish. Once she did, I asked her again and she pondered on it for a moment before replying, "Something blue."

Helpfully Lissa, real helpful.

"We'll just have to look around." I reply. She nods her head and smiles, obviously excited by the thought of buying a new dress. I wasn't to bothered about buying a dress, I could just use the black one I owned but I definitely wanted to go to a make-up counter and get some new lip gloss. I was running low and damn did everyone know about it. It was all I went on about.

"I can't wait! Tomorrow is going to be so much fun! Though apparently the police informed the school that we need two teachers with us at all times so I asked Mr Belikov and Stan to supervise us.. I know it's not ideal but it'll have to do for the moment," she stopped to looked at me face but quickly continued before I could say anything, "I really want a dress, Rose! Please don't bail out on me."

Sighing, I knew I couldn't bail on her. I loved her too much. Shaking my head, I confessed, "I'm not going to Liss. I actually really want that lip gloss."

With a sheepish grin, I looked at her to find her laughing. Wait.. she said Belikov.. Why him?

"Lissa, did you say Mr Belikov is coming with us?" I asked in confusion, "Why him?"

"He was willing to help. I don't think he gets out a lot. But I mean, why not? He's super attractive." Lissa confessed and I agreed with her.

It was friday evening. We had just finished dinner and we were ready to go out and find a party happening on campus. We knew there was going to be one though we weren't meant to have them.

But I was in the mood to party and get drunk. All this studying was causing way too much stress. Plus, I needed something to get my mind off my sexy History teacher who just happened to be supervising us tomorrow. I definitely needed a drink. Now.

Lissa was wearing a cute dress with a flower pattern on. While I simply wore a black high waisted skirt and a baggy white shirt tucked into it. I was in no mood to put any effort into my outfit but Lissa made sure I tried a little.

There was a knocking on the door and we both knew it was Christian. With one last look in the mirror to make sure we looked good, we headed towards the door and stepped out into the cold hallway.

"Wow, Lissa. You look beautiful." Christian commented, kissing her on the lips. "Oh, you look alright too, Rose."

Rolling my eyes, I grinned at him and walked down the empty hallway. "So apparently Jesse is having a party in his dorm." Christian said.

"Great! there will be loads of alcohol for sure." I grinned. How they managed to sneak it on campus was beyond all of us but they did it. Somehow.

...

When we arrived, the party was in full swing. Everyone was laughing and chatting and you could see a table full of bottles and cups. Heading straight for it, I took some Vodka and poured it into some shot glasses. Go big or go home, right? Plus, I wanted to get drunk quickly. Handing the shots to Lissa and Christian, we all clinked our glasses and swallowed the burning liquid.

This was going to be a good night.

It was 2am when everything started to become extremely blurry. I could barely walk in a straight line and my speech was badly slurred. I was currently dancing-or should I say grinding-on a guy listening to some heavy bass song. It was fun. I had no idea where Lissa and Christian was. Making out in a corner somewhere, I bet.

Once the song finished, I headed towards the drinks table in order to get myself another drink. Damn, I was seriously drunk. No doubt going to have a killer headache in the morning. In my drunk state, I snorted and poured myself some shots.

"Slow down. You're going to pass out soon." I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find Jesse smirking at me. Too drunk to care, I smiled back-or so I thought-and dragged him to a couch. Jesse sat down, pulling me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't care anymore. I was here to have a good time and if that meant making out with Jesse, so be it.

Smiling at him, I brought my head down to meet his. Our lips touched roughly but that didn't discourage us. I ran my hands through Jesses hair, pulling on it causing him to moan. Turning the kiss into a french one, our tongues touched gingerly but soon the kiss became more heated.

I could feel Jesses hand on my waist, slowly lifting up my shirt. We were in a room full of people but for some reason, it excited me. He could take it off if he really wanted.

I let out a moan when I felt Jesses thumb caress the skin at the edge of my bra. Jesse pulled my shirt over my head and I felt the cold air nip at my skin but I was too flushed to notice too much.

I heard gasps and swear words being shouted when the door suddenly opened but because I didn't want to stop making out, I ignored it and continued.

Suddenly I fell forward to find I was kissing air. I looked over to find Jesse in the grasps of Dimitri. In my drunk state, I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

What was Dimitri doing here?

"Heeeeey Comrade! What'cha doin' here?" I slurred. I noticed Dimitri clench his jaw and look Jesse in the eye.

"What are you two doing? Do you not know the rules of this school? First, you throw a party, which is completely out of line, and now I find you making out with Rose? Kirova will have fun finding a punishment for you." The anger was extremely evident in his voice and I think the whole room turned silent to hear Dimitri get angry.

"Everyone! Leave! Now!" Dimitri shouted and boy, did it sound scary. And I was just about to hear it being shouted in my face. I physically gulped and realised I was topless. Even though I was drunk, I swore I could see Dimitri checking me out. I had to admit, I probably had the best rack in this school. Everyone else tended to be small chested.

Once everyone left, Dimitri clenched his jaw, let go of Jesse-who looked terrified-and grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up onto my feet. Feeling a blush creeping up my neck, I grabbed the shirt and threw it on as quickly as I could.

Dimitri started dragging me out of the dorm. I tried my hardest to walk correctly and not fall over but alas, I managed to trip at least 5 times. By the end of the hall way, Dimitri threw me over his shoulder.

I'm pretty sure teachers couldn't do this.

"Comradeeee. I'm going to be sickkk!" I shouted. And I really was. Being on his shoulder was making me nauseated. Deliberately, Dimitri started shaking me on his shoulder and I could feel the vomit making its way up my throat.

Before I could even be sick, I was dropped onto a bed. Confused, I looked around to find myself in Dimitris room.

"This isn't my room." I told him. He looked slightly amused before putting back on his mask. "You only just figured that out? Rose, you're drunk. I'm not letting you go back to your room so you can hurt yourself somehow."

"Drink this." Dimitri said, thrusting a bottle of water into my hand. Doing as I was told, I opened up the bottle and downed it. Though I was still drunk, I could feel the dizziness start to leave my body. It was nice, actually. At least I could make complete sentences.

"Rose, what do you think you are doing. You cannot act like that. You need to stop acting recklessly. You need to grow up." His words felt like a slap in the face. But then I felt angry.

"Grow up? I have to grow up because I got drunk and had a good time? Not everyone can be you!" I yelled at him. Briefly, I saw shock cross his face. Good. Stupid teacher. But I wasn't finished there.

"For the past few weeks, I've put everything I have into this school and all I got back was stress! It makes me feel depressed, Dimitri! I don't want to feel like that. I'm sorry you can't see my reasons for acting the way I do but I can't be a robot like you. I have to vent my feelings somehow and getting drunk and having fun is how I do it!"

"You feel depressed?" Was all he said. Blinking once, I realised I had indeed said that. I guess I did... I was nowhere near suicidal or anything like that but I couldn't help but feel alone. Which made me irritated because I remembered what Lissa said to me at the beginning of the year.

"I.. don't know. I deal with everyone else's problems that I forget to look after myself. Lissa is my bestfriend. I'd die for her. But I just want someone to.. look after me," I mumbled before adding, "which is stupid."

I looked down at my hands and tried to make out what I was going to say next. I just told Dimitri something I hadn't told anyone. Not even Lissa. Suddenly feeling the urge to leave, I looked up to find Dimitri staring at me. I couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something in his brown eyes that made me squirm.

"Rose.. if you ever need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I might not be a talker, but I'm definitely a listener. You shouldn't feel alone." Dimitri told me softly. I could listen to that voice forever.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"And Rose? I still stand by what I said. About growing up. You leave this school next year and you have no idea what you want to do with your life. You need to buckle down and work for something." He told me.

I knew he was telling the truth, and I really was trying my hardest to pass this year. What I wanted to be when I got out of here? I was still undecided.

"Well, I've decided that if I fail, I'll just be a stripper," I grinned, "No one is going to ask me for my maths results while I show them my boobs."

Glancing at Dimitri, he didn't look amused. In fact he looked annoyed. I frowned along with him, not understanding why he was annoyed. Was it because of the stripper comment? I wasn't being serious.

"You shouldn't say that. You need to respect yourself. What you did with Jesse.. it made you look like a whore, Rose. Do you really want people to start thinking that about you?" Dimitris voice was hard. I felt like crying under his stern stare. But also, he looked disappointed. Disappointed over me? I wasn't too sure.

"Rose.. You're a special girl. Don't let people treat you like that. Be the person I know you can be." Dimitri said, looking straight into my eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat at his kind, and almost shocking, words. This man was making me feel things I've never felt before. And more importantly, he was my teacher. Why couldn't he just be a student? This would make my life much simpler.

I nodded weakly and could feel my eyes drooping. Dimitri smiled knowingly and got off the bed. Walking over to his dresser, he reached in and pulled out trackies and a shirt.

"Its late and I don't want you to go back to your dorm. Don't worry, I'm sleeping on the couch." Dimitri announced, throwing me the clothing and started getting a blanket out the wardrobe.

"I-I can sleep on the couch. It's only fair-"

"No. Rose, go to bed." He interrupted me. Damn teacher.

Once I was changed, I walked out the bathroom and noticed Dimitri sat on the couch reading a western book. Smiling at him, I got into bed and snuggled into the sheets that smelled so much of Dimitri. It was comforting.

"Goodnight, Dimitri."

"Sleep well, Roza."

**Hey guys! I know, I'm shocked as well. An update so quickly?! WHAT?! I know. For some reason, this chapter was super easy to write, though I'm not completely happy with it. **  
><strong>But Rose and Dimitri are making progress, right? He said she was special c: so.. <strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! It was not checked extremely well so sorry for any mistakes!<strong>

**Please review and tell me if you liked it! It'll make me update quicker! :) **

**Also, Check out 'Life Swap' by TheBookShelf its brilliant. I was laughing for hours. But yeah.. other then that random promo... I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! **

***Sorry for any mistakes!***

A snore woke me up from my much needed sleep. Looking around the room, panic started erupting in my chest when I didn't recognise the room. I sat up far too quickly and regretted it instantly. A pounding headache replaced the panic and I sat there clutching my head.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes again. Looking around the room, my eyes landed on a large form that was asleep on the couch.

Dimitri.

I was in Dimitri's room. Flashbacks of our conversation from last night filled my head and I grimaced.

Last night definitely was not the best idea I ever had. I couldn't remember everything that happened, but I did remember making out with someone. Crap. The only problem was I didn't know who I did it with.

I pulled the covers off of me and walked into the bathroom. He had to have some pain relief pills somewhere...

Searching through the cupboards, I found nothing. Frowning, I opened one of the draws he had underneath his sink. Rummaging through it, I found some pills.. right next to some condoms.

I stared at them for a few seconds, not able to fully comprehend what I was witnessing. Dimitri.. had condoms? Well, it wasn't suprising. He was 24 years old and extremely attractive. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked me..

The box was open.

Resisting the urge to laugh, I tried my hardest to contain it. Suddenly curiosity hit me and I wanted to know who he did it with. Not only that, I was getting jealous. I, Rose Hathaway, was getting jealous of my teacher having sex with another women.

_Wow, Rose. Chill out. Not like he'd want you anyway. _

Sighing, I pulled out the pain killers and took two of them. Disappointment course through me and I wished I hadn't found those damn condoms. Now I just felt like crap.

I heard another snore coming from the bedroom and an idea popped into my head. An evil grin found its way onto my face and the next second, I was opening a condom.

Turning the tap on, I filled the condom and made sure there was no air in it. Tying it at the end, I tiptoed into the bedroom and tried so hard not to laugh; waking him up would ruin the prank.

I knew I was going to get in trouble but this was an opertunity I couldn't miss.

I kept my distance from him, knowing the water would get everywhere. Before I threw it on it, I took in his sleeping face. He looked so cute-so at peace with the world. It was nice.

Then I threw it on his face.

There was a loud smack and a smash of the condom popping and in the moment, I lost it. I fell on the floor laughing as Dimtiri jumped up out of bed and nearly tripped on the blanket covering him. He was drenched and it made him look like a soaking wet kitten. His hair was also all over the place, dripping with water.

"Rose!" I heard him shout angrily. It made my head hurt more from the headache, but man, was it worth it.

"hahahaha-I'm-I'm sorry! hahaha" I laughed. I wasn't actually sorry, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"What-Why did you throw water on me?!" Dimitri asked me furiously. Breathing slowly, I tried to focus on the question he asked me.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be funny. I was right." I replied, though I knew it had something to do with being jealous.

Dimitri had a scowl lingering on his face, but I knew he couldn't stay mad at me for too long. I looked him up and down to find his shirt soaking. The shirt clinged to his skin and showed off his impressive muscles underneath. Jeez the God even had a defined six pack. I wanted to stare at it forever and maybe even drool, but that was totally inappropriate.

"Where did you even get a water bolloon?" Dimtri asked me in disbelief. Oh crap he thought it was a bolloon. Ha.

"Ha. Sure, it was a bolloon." I grinned, patting him on the shoulder. Dimtiri looked confused by my tone of voice before looking at the broken condom pieces and put two and two together. I saw a slight blush on his cheeks and I giggled. Oh wow. I giggled at him. I hadn't done that in a long time. At least not a genuine one.

"You.. used a condom?" Dimitri asked, almost like he was too afraid of the answer.

"Yes. I found some while looking for pain killers. Hope you don't mind!"

I heard Dimitri mutter something in russian under his breath but I dismissed it.

"You're cleaning this up. I'm going to take a shower." Dimitri muttered before walking into the bathroom.

Picking up the wet blanket, I opened the curtains and let the sun fill the room. I spread the blanket out on the bed to let the sun dry it.

I looked around his bedroom and tried to find something to wipe up all the water with. Most of the water had splashed on the floor, so it was a matter of finding a cloth to use.

But I had a feeling the one thing I needed was in the bathroom.. where Dimitri was currently showering. Now, I had to decide whether I wanted to risk going in there and getting what I needed or I waited until he came out.

And I mean, as much as I wanted to see Dimitri naked, this just seemed like an awkward moment waiting to happen.

I paced back and forth in front of the door for a moment before deciding that I might as well knock on the door and ask.

"Dimitri!" I shouted over the shower, "Can I grab some cleaning stuff?!"

"Yglkjrlkj" I heard through the door. What did he say?

"WHAT?!"

"Yefldgkjgkl"

It sounded like yes, so I opened the door and walked over to where I found the condoms.

"Rose!" I heard Dimitri shout. I turned around to find Dimitri poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"You said I could come in!" I argued.

"No, I did not. Get out!" He shouted. I held my hands up in surrender but before I left, I grabbed some cleaning supplies.

Fifteen minutes later, everything was drying and Dimitri walked out the bathroom. I could help but let a grin slip onto my face. Dimitri looked uncomfortable and I could help but laugh at him.

"Get over it, Comrade."

"Get over what?" Dimitri sat down on the couch and stared at me. I sat opposite him on the bed.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you; I honestly thought you said yes. But there is no need to get embarrassed. I've seen a guy naked before." I winked. And it was true, I had. Just not from sleeping with them. In fact, I was still a virgin.

Dimitri gave me one of his disapproving looks. I shrugged and stood up.

"I need to get back to my room. We're going out shopping this afternoon, remember? I need to go get ready." I explained to him.

He nodded and walked with me to the door and opened it for me.

"Thanks Comrade." I smiled before walking to my dorm.

Damn, this afternoon was going to be fun.

**Hey, if you liked it, please review! I really want to know what you guys think. **

**This is a filler chapter. Next will be the shopping and all that fun c; **

**If you like metal music, Listen to Bring Me The Horizon - Sleepwalking! omg I love it I can't wait for their new album to come out asdghjkl;'**

**Dont forget to review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the slow update! I had my birthday and my party and ahh life got hectic for a second there. But yes, I hope you enjoy it! (: **

**(Not very well checked through, so warning for that haha)**

I made my way back to my room with ease. I had a feeling it might have been difficult considering I wasn't meant to be in his room and people might suspect something, but it turned out everyone was either asleep still or at breakfast.

The minute I got into my room I took a long shower. Hangovers were the worst and the painkillers were slowly wearing off.

Once I finished, I changed into some old jeans and t-shirt for breakfast. I knew I had some time after breakfast to get ready, so I didn't waste any time putting make-up.

The moment I arrived at our table, I could practically see Lissa jumping up and down from excitement. It had been a while since we left the Academy and I knew she was dying for a chance to get out.

Rolling my eyes at her, I got my doughnuts and sat down. The only downfall was that Adrian was sat there, staring at me with puppy dog eyes, begging me to take him and love him. Ha. Keep trying buddy.

"Rose, one day those doughnuts are going to haunt you and make you fat." Eddie joked. I rolled my eyes and stuffed another in my mouth. I moaned aloud for everyone to hear.

"Rose! stop thats so inappropriate!" Lissa laughed. I winked at her and continued eating.

"So I decided we need new shoes and jewellery." Lissa added excitedly. I nodded, not saying anything that might upset her. One day this woman might listen to me.

While she went off, I grabbed my nearly empty lipgloss from my pocket and applied a small coat.

"Ugh. Damn it, Liss. Why did you have to get me into expensive lipgloss? I can barely afford the stuff!" I moaned. Actually, I loved her for introducing me into it. I just hated that I couldn't afford it.

Lissa just laughed and packed up her food. I did the same thing and bid everyone adieu. Once I arrived back to my room, I started to get ready.

Since my hair was clean, I simply brushed it through, leaving it in loose curls. Flinging it all to my right shoulder, I walked to my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, paired with a white tank top under a blue and white striped sheer button up shirt. I smiled to myself in the mirror and grabbed my shoes. I would never normally wear something so flashy on a regular day, but because Dimitri was going with us I knew I had to look my best.

Hey, a girl had to put some effort into looking nice.

I was still in some slight denial that I liked him but it was pretty much a hopeless cause. I did like him and well, that was that.

I grabbed my handbag from the end of my bed and once I made sure everything I needed was in it, I made my way to my door and walked right into someone.

"Hey! I just came to make sure you were ready! We're taking the school mini bus-that way we don't have to use public transport." A voice told me. I had walked into Lissa. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. Nodding along to what ever she was saying, we made our way to the front entrance of the school.

Standing outside was Stanley and none other then, Dimitri. Looking at him now, I would have never thought he was a teacher. He had changed from his ties and shirts to a Black t-shirt, straight leg jeans and, wait for it, a freakin' duster.

But boy, did he look hot.

As if Dimitri knew I was checking him out, he looked in my direction and I _knew_ he was checking me out. _Discrete Dimtiri, real discrete, I _giggled in my head.

"Come on, lets get going." Stanley said, guiding us all towards the mini bus.

He opened the doors and we found it very limited with space. Lissa and myself found a seat next to each other and Dimitri sat on the other side of me.

"What happened to you last night? You and Christian just left!" I asked Lissa, curious to find out what happened to fill in the gaps from last night.

"Rose, we told you. We went back to my room. You were pretty out of it and you were flirting with every one. It was funny." Lissa laughed. I could feel the heat on the cheeks as I blushed. Dimitri was right there and I was still so embarassed by what happened.

"Ha-ha. Funny."

"What happened to you, anyway? this morning I found out you left with Mr Belikov. Rose, why on earth did you make out with Jesse of all people?! He's so sleezy." Lissa commented, scruntching up her nose.

"JESSE?! I made out with Jesse?!" I screeched. Ew was right. I had much higher standards then that.

Lissa was laughing at me and if I was correct, I could feel Dimitri shaking next to me.

He was silently laughing at me. Great.

"Well, maybe if you were there, I wouldn't have done it. You should have been looking out for your best friend, not fucking Christian on your bed." I said smugly. Lissas cheeks turned bright red and this time I couldn't stop laughing. They actually had sex on her bed.. hilarious, but I needed to remind myself not to sit on it any more.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted at me. I patted her on the shoulder and stared out the window Dimitri was currently looking out. There wasn't a lot to look at. Some fields and some trees.

"So, ready to a long day of clothes shopping?" I asked Dimitri. He turned and looked at me, causing me to choke on the air in the throat. Damn, the way the light reflected off his hair made him look like a literal God..

"Not really but I'm actually getting paid for this, so I don't think I have a choice." He replied, bringing me out of my strange thoughts.

"Aww, it wasn't because of my pretty face? I'm hurt." I feigned hurt, placing a hand over my heart. Dimitri rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. Smirking to myself, I looked out the window with him.

...

Lissa decided that she needed to look in 10 shops before settling down into the one we were currently in. She was searching high and low for the "perfect" dress for the dance. I had to give it to her, her persistence was never ending.

"This one is so pretty but I think it's a bit to short. Rose? what do you think?" I got asked. I turned away from the shirt I was currently looking at and glanced at the dress.

It was pretty, sure, but it lacked.. something. Hmm. Looking around the shop, my eyes landed on this cutest dress ever.

It was royal blue. Strapless, beautiful flower detailing on the chest leading down to the waist, where a ribbon tied it. It was stunning. Plus, it landed an inch above the knee. Perfect.

Getting it off the rack, I showed it to Lissa who simple gawked. I smiled, knowing how much she liked it. She practically snatched it out of my hands and ran towards the changing room. I laughed and turned around, looking through racks once again.

Five minutes later, I heard my name being called from the changing rooms. Wandering over there, I found Lissa standing in the hall way, wearing the dress. She was glowing.

"Wow, Liss! It's beautiful! Please tell me you're getting it!" I yelled excitedly. She nodded enthusiastically and skipped back to get changed. Mission accomplished.

I could tell Dimitri and Stanley were pleased. Their faces suddenly lit up when they realised Lissa was buying a dress, finally.

"Omg, Rose! you have to get this!" Lissa called me out.

In her hands, she was holding a dark red, floor length velvet dress. With no back. My mouth fell open at how.. beautiful it was. There were no words in my vocabulary that could describe this dress. I'd look sexy as hell in it, that was for sure. I was so thankful for my curves.

"Go try it on!" She said, thrusting the dress at me. I caught it and was being pushed into the dressing room. I guess I had no choice.

The sleeves finished at my wrists and the back.. well, I definitely couldn't wear a bra. It was tight but flared out at my hips. With a pair of heels, I'd look great!

Walking out, I showed the guys and I think I will remember Dimitri's face for the rest of my life. He looked completely taken back. He was leaning on the window, but suddenly straightened up when I walked out. He simply couldn't look away from me.

I could feel the heat rushing up my neck and though I tried to force it down, it reached my cheeks. Dimitri saw this and looked away.

"Rose... I.. You are getting it! now!"

I nodded at her and started walking back to get changed. I knew I said I wasn't going to get anything but.. damn. This dress was simply too pretty to give up.

Walking out the changing rooms, I found Lissa holding her bag with her dress in. Smiling, I walked up to the counter and paid for the dress.

It was expensive.

I mean, a couple hundred dollars expensive.

I blinked and sighed. Great. I could buy it and not leave my room for the next month and hope I'd have other opportunities to wear it, or not, and never see Dimitri's surprised face again...

Immediately, I passed my credit card to the man and almost face palmed. "_I'm not going to buy anything"_, I said in my head sarcastically. What a lie.

"That was awfully expensive.. You should have let me help you pay for it!" Lissa offered, but I instantly shook my head. I could handle it and it was worth it, in the end.

...

It turned out that some of the students from St Vladamirs had sneaked out without a teacher present. This meant that Stan and Dimitri had to take them back in the mini bus... with us.

Not that I minded. I was sat next to Dimitri because it turned out, Christian was one of those students. I didn't even have a chance to sit next to Lissa.

"Did you like the dress?" I asked Dimitri, looking at his face which was staring out the window, just like he was on the way here.

"It was lovely." He voice void of any emotion. Narrowing my eyes, I tried a different direction.

"Did it look good on me? I'm nervous that it won't look so good at the dance..." Dimitri turned to me and looked directly in my eyes and said, "It was beautiful. As are you."

My mouth opened slightly and I could only blink at him. _"It was beautiful. As are you." _the air got caught in my throat and I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

"t-thank you." I stuttered. I looked away in embarrassment and down at my fingers.

Before I knew it, we were back at the Academy. I felt a twinge of sadness as I got out of my seat and walked away from Dimitri. It was.. weirdly fun sitting next to him.

"I'm so excited for the dance! And Rose, I can't wait to see you in your dress! Every guy is going to be all over you!" Lissa announced for everyone to hear. I chuckled and heard Dimitri grunt from behind me. Smiling, I grabbed Lissas hand and started skipping down the path.

I hopped onto a bench while Lissa skipped on the ground. I could hear Lissa laughing and I was too. It felt great and normal.

Hopping down, I skipped onto the next one and skipped down that one.

"Woo!" Lissa yelled, laughing along with me.

I jumped onto another one, yelling silly things with Lissa, when I realised I needed to jump down. But before I could, I felt the wood from underneath me disintegrate and disappear from underneath me.

"Shit!" I yelled as my foot bent in an unnatural angle and my body kept falling forward and felt myself connect with the ground.

Then I blacked out.

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review! It means alot and it makes me want to update quicker for you guys! if I can get over 10 reviews before Friday, I will update Monday or Tuesday. Can you guys do it? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9-REAL CHAPTER

**Ha. I told you I'd update! I'm sorry it's not very good and you'll probably expect it but hey, it was the best I could do with the flu. I'm sort of, kind of not better now haha. I'm just full on medicine and painkillers. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

Waking up wasn't fun. The light shined to bright in my face and I found myself squinting with my eyes shut. I groaned and tried to cover my eyes with my right hand. When I found I couldn't move it, I panicked and my eyes shot open.

My eyes landed on a pair of hands holding it.

Dimitri was holding my hand. The moment he saw me staring at him, he called for the Doctor. Not quite the hello I was expecting but hey, can't have everything.

Then it occurred to me.

I got taken down... by a bench. A bench! Of all the things in the world. I took in my surroundings and realised I was in the clinic.

Letting out an angry sigh, I said hello to Dimitri and sat up. My left arm and right ankle ached terribly and I had a feeling this was because of my fall.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked me, concerned filled his eyes. He was sat on a chair next to my bed. I shrugged, only to wince as my shoulder ached in protest.

"Ow. I feel like I've been run over my a truck." I muttered. Dimitri chuckled and passed me a glass of water. Swallowing the delicious cold water, I found myself to be really thirsty. I finished it all and passed the cup back to Dimitri.

"Ah, Rose," Doctor Olendzki greeted me, "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit. What's the diagnosis then Doc?"

"You were lucky. Worst off, you have a sprained ankle. You landed on your left shoulder pretty badly, but nothing seems to be broken. Just bruised." Dr Olendzki informed me.

How on earth did I not break anything. The way my leg bent.. I would have shrugged it off, but due to the fact my arm hurt, I couldn't.

The Doctor didn't stay much longer after that. She poked and prodded at my ankle and shoulder then left. Thankfully, I was on some strong painkillers, so I could barely feel the pain any more.

"I can't believe I fell. I should have stayed to the ground, like a normal person." I muttered. Dimitri laughed, shaking his head.

"Rose, you definitely are not a normal person." He said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him. This was what I wanted. Friendly banter. I disliked detention and class. He acted so blunt and so.. unlike him.

It was strange because I could see past all that. I could see him for who he was and I knew that terrified him. He was lonely, I knew that much. I just wish he'd trust me. Dimitri knew I trusted him.. with everything. I'd told him more then I'd ever told anyone (besides Lissa, of course). I just wanted trust.

Dimitri stopped laughing and sobered up. "Rose.. when I saw you fall.."

"You thought, 'wow, what a loser.'"

"No, that's not what I thought." Looking into his eyes, I saw compassion and honesty. Dimitri felt worried for me.

I couldn't help but notice how close we had become and how I was staring at his lips. Before I could act, Dimitri pulled away and pulled something out of his pocket.

I let out a disappointed sigh and sat up, staring at him expectedly.

"Since you hurt yourself, I think you deserve a present." Dimitri told me, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I watched as he placed a small and delicately wrapped gift in my hand. A small grin worked its way onto my face as I stared at his face. He looked excited and anxious.

Deliberately, I very slowly peeled the wrapping off the gift and was left with some Lip Gloss.

The lip gloss I loved.

_The lip gloss I had been moaning about running out of for weeks. _I always assumed he wasn't paying attention.

"What? where did you get this? I saw you the whole time!" I said excitedly.

"I have my ways, Miss Hathaway." Dimitri grinned. Then, I did something that shocked us both.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. Dimitri obviously didn't expect me to have because he was as stiff as a board. After a couple seconds, he hugged me back and he felt so warm. It was the first time in a while I felt safe. All too soon, he pulled away, leaving me feeling cold which caused me to shiver.

An hour later, the Doctor said I could leave. Hopping off the bed, I almost collapsed when I put too much pressure on my sprained ankle. Dimitri was at my side in a second, allowing me to lean on his shoulder. I had to hop on my left foot for the next couple days. The doctor had already explained to me that there was no point in using crutches so I was stuck hopping from class to class with my friends.

Once we arrived back at my room, I said thank you for helping me, and I gave him another hug for the lip gloss-which he responded much quicker too.

Right now? I wanted to sleep. I felt exhausted, which was strange considering I'd already had a few hours sleep when I passed out. But the moment my head hit the pillow, I was gone.

...

I don't know what time it was when I felt someone leaning over me but the moment I did, my fist flew up and connected to someone's face.

"Ow! Shit Rose, that was unnecessary!" Christian yelled, holding his nose. I rubbed my eyes and saw Lissa, Christian-who was clutching his nose-, Eddie, Mason and Natalie staring at me.

"What are you doing in my room?" I said irritably. Jesus, I was not in the mood for this...

"We wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?" Lissa asked me, sitting down on my bed and held my hand.

"I'm fine, Lissa. Don't worry about me." I told me, smiling at her. "Good. I'm so glad." She smiled back, patting my hand before letting go.

"Rose, want to go to a party?" Mason asked me, a grin creeping on his face. I crunched up my nose and shook it. No way. Not only could I barely make it, but I didn't want to make the same mistake again. Ugh I still can't believe I kissed Jesse.

"Okay, are you staying here?" Lissa asked me. I gave them an affirmative answer and put my head back on the pillow and told them to get out. They laughed but left none-the-less.

I rolled my eyes at them, smiled and closed my eyes, dreaming of a sexy Russian and a crazy, scandalous love story. Ha, I wish.

**Please review! You managed to get over 10 last time, can you do it this time? ;)**

** I'll try and update sometime next week :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOA. So... yeah. LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Hiatus there. If you guys still even follow this, bravo. You deserve a massive medal! I mean, writing is a hobby and I just write when I feel like it but for a long time there, I had nothing. College, work and personal life got in the way of everything. I'm so sorry I neglected you guys for so long. But if you still like this story; thank you so much! I hope its not much but I hope you like it. Also, My boyfriend was I use way too many comma's but I feel like the oxford comma doesnt get enough love... so I have to make up for it ;) jk jk.**

**(Not proof read)**

Getting to classes were a lot more hassle then I thought it was going to be. I mean, when you have one leg that's not usable, you have to make due with what you had... which just so happened to be Mason. He was doing a great job is being my crutch for the day.

"Jesus Christ, Rose! How much do you weigh? You're heavier then Eddie." He commented with a large smile. I whacked him with my arm in the ribs and continued hobbling along.

"Its all muscles, I'll have you know. And it's way more then you'll ever get." I boasted, knowing all too well that it was probably true. I was lazy yes, but damn was I good at Physical Education.

As we walked along, we both knew we were going to be late so we made no rush to get to class. If we were going to be late, why not just be extra late? Probably the worst philosophy to go by, but hey it worked for me. We finally made it to class only to realise we were 15 minutes late. Oops.

Walking in our teacher gave us a disapproving look and simply went back to teaching. Obviously, she was oblivious of the fact I had my leg in a bandage.. Therefore meaning I couldn't walk. Rolling my eyes at her, I sat down next to Lissa and smiled. She showed me the notes she had made before I came in and let me copy them.

Class was pretty boring other then the occasional joke thrown around between me and the guys. Everyone kept wanting to prod at my leg and shoulder-i even got a couple get wells from some people. I was forced to explain what happened to my ankle to my teacher and was scowled at.. Jeez she made it seem like I was completely to blame, which I resented. Stupid bench.

Leaving the class early to get to history quicker, I found myself there before anyone else. Staring into Dimitri's classroom, I found that it was only him sat at his desk. Being the polite woman I was, I knocked on the door and waited for Dimitri to answer it. When he did, I gave him a smile and stared at his confused face.

"Rose, why are you here so early?" He asked me, cocking his head to the side. I shrugged and explained the whole 'leaving early to get to class on time' idea. He nodded in understanding.

He let me in and helped me to my desk. "How are you feeling?" Dimitri said, concern evident in his voice.

"I ache a lot. I'm taking painkillers religiously right now." I explained. It was usually at night when I started to relax that I found myself in pain. Figures.

"Understandable. I hope the pain goes away soon." I smiled at him and started to take out my books.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and people started filling up the room. Lisa eventually arrived and sat in her seat next to me, sorting and getting her books out of her bag. Everyone sat quietly as Dimitri-well, Mr Belikov to everyone else-wrote our work on the board.  
>"Today, were going to be moving on from this topic onto a new one. The Industrial revolution." Mr Belikov announced. I could hear multiple groans from the back, they obviously didnt want to learn about this anymore then I did.<p>

I kept my mouth shut for most of the lesson, only speaking to my friends. I could sense Dimitri's gaze on me numerous times but I didn't stare back. Why? Well, we were in class. As much as I acted cool, I sometimes got terrified of getting caught for staring at him the way I did. Scribbling notes in my notebook, I found myself writing D+R on the margin. I slapped my hand over it suddenly and got a few weird looks. As quick as I could, I ripped the page out of the book and scrunched it up, throwing it Into the bin near me. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and wanted to slap myself. Why on earth did I even write that? I was acting like an immature 13 year old. I was 18 for christs sake! I couldn't go around writing things about me and a teacher. Soon I realised all my notes from the class were on the paper, and frowned when I had I re-write them all.

"Where are your notes?" Mr Belikov asked me curiously. "They ran away." I said sarcastically. Dimitri frowned and asked for a real answer. God damn it.

"I never made any to begin with. I'm doing them now."

"What we're you writing earlier?" Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side.

"Nothing, just crap." I replied, wanting him to leave me alone.

"Is that it in the bin?" He asked, pointing to the crumpled paper on top of a pile of rubbish. God really hated me this morning. Another reason not to go to church!

"No." I answered too quickly. Dimitri sighed and picked up the paper. I was glad my reflexes were good, but my ankle definitely didnt agree. I shot up from my chair and grabbed it from him, but all too soon, I found myself falling and landing painfully on my ass.

"Well shit." I announced to no one. My ankle throbbed from where I landed on it but once I found the piece of paper firmly in my grip, I knew it was worth it. The whole class was laughing loudly and Dimitri was staring at me with an amused smile. Though there was no doubt that confusion swirled in his eyes. Shaking my head at him, I put my hands out, indicating that I needed help up. Dimitri gripped my hands with his, causing tingles to erupt up my arms. He pulled me up and held onto me for a few seconds longer then necessary. Dimitri helped me back to my seat and shakes his head at me. I give him a small smile and got back to work.

...

"As you know the topic, are to ready to start studying it? There is no exam for this, but there is coursework to be done for it. It's worth 40% of your grade." Dimitri informed me, handing me multiple pieces of paper. I glanced at them briefly before staring at them in confusion.

"Of all the things we could be learning, why learn this?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"The industrial revolution was a large part of England's history. Read about it, you might actually find it interesting." Dimitri smirked, knowing all too well that I wouldn't.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the papers. There was a lot of writing on them and I knew it was going to take me a long time to read them all. Especially since it was double sided. Yay.

The hour went by pretty quickly considering I was learning stuff. The moment the clock landed on the 12, I was out of there and off to dinner. My mind wouldn't stop replying the scene from earlier when he touched me. It felt like sparks. Literal sparks. It was strange and I didn't know what to take from it, but I knew I definitely liked it.

**Please review! It means the world to me! I'm a simple 17 year old who enjoys reading feedback! haha **


End file.
